My heart will always belong to you, dear Namek
by Raziela
Summary: A young woman is deeply in love with the great Namek who we all know about. What will happen? Please do not flame me, I know that it's a weird story, but I think that I did rather well since I use to write on Swedish. Please R/R.


My heart will always belong to you, dear Namek  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: OK, I wrote this lil' love story when I sat infront of the TV watching Seinfeld *lol*. No, this ain't a humorous story. I've tried my best not to sound too emotionless in this story, and I really tried my best to have correct grammar and correct words, so please don't flame me (since English isn't my mother-tongue). Also, I've rated this story to be PG-13, because of some content in it (don't worry, I never write about sex *smirks*).  
  
And as usual, here comes the disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any characters except for Elsa, who is © to me, Raziela (yeah, and don't you dare stealing her, because as a writer of two books I will take legal actions!). If I see that anyone has used her character/personality, I will personally make that person's life a living Hell! *smirks evilly* Piccolo doesn't belong to me (but my God I wish that he did!!! *the thought of him makes her faint* *She wakes up again after a while, only to see the reader's annoyed expression *). Erm.... just ignore what just happened. *LOL*  
  
Please read the story through, and tell me what you think. So, go ahead now. Stop reading.... WHAT?! You're still reading? I told you that you can go on reading the actual story!!! *LOL* :-P  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
  
  
She had fallen in love with him the first time she saw him on TV when he fought against Cell together with the Z-fighters. Her young heart had beated faster and faster, a great desire had embraced her 14-year old innocent soul and took control over the landscape of her thoughts. Whether she closed her eyes or not, she could see his face. That green skin, those enigmatic pitchdark eyes which had witnessed so many hard times in life...  
  
The girl dreamt about him almost every night, stared up at the ceiling whenever she couldn't sleep while dark shadows danced in her room and stars peaked through her window in silence, glistening from million lightyears away as to say that she wasn't alone, that she could tell them all her secrets. Sometimes she did whisper her thoughts to them as she looked up at the dark empire of the endless sky. And as she stared at the roof while remaining in her bed, she could imagine him sneak into her room with silent footsteps, lean over her with a smirk on his lips, and finally kiss her passionately. The thought of him doing that made her swoon and her heart to beat faster, and a shy smile played it's symphony upon her lips while sweat drops glittered on her forehead in the night.  
  
It had gone three years since she first saw him, and now she was a 17-year old young woman. She wasn't popular in school, but she really didn't give a damn about that. All that mattered to her was to achieve good results on the tests, and the thought of him.  
  
Him.  
  
The parents of the young woman were worried. They told her that she should concentrate on boys of her own age, not on a warrior who wasn't from this planet. He wasn't human, didn't she realize that? These words made her unhappy, and she felt as if her soul were bleeding, as if the words were sharp razors which cut her deep, but she just nodded in silence. They would never understand why she was so obsessed with him. Never.  
  
Pupils in school made fun of her sexuality because she didn't date anybody, but she didn't care much about them. She knew that they were wrong about her. Her feelings to him were just too strong to be cut off like a rubberband by their hard assaults.  
  
And now she was standing in a crowd at the world martial arts tournament, where she knew that he would come, holding a beautiful rose as red as purest blood in her hand. She had her darkbrown hair in a ponytail, and she had also put on some make-up, which she never used to to. She wore a darkblue sweather and a pair of worn-out jeans, but her shoes were new. She had bought them for this special occasion.  
  
The crowd waited impatiently for the Z-fighters to arrive. The young woman was nervous, she anxiously bit on her free hand's fingernails. She wet her lips quickly with her tounge and took a deep breath.  
  
A question whispered inside her head, grew stronger and stronger until she felt like someone was yelling it in her ears. Would he think that she was pretty? She sure hoped so. Her classmates used to call her ugly and hideous, but she hoped that he would think the opposite.  
  
Suddenly the crowd began to cheer and wave hysterically. The Z-fighters had arrived.  
  
The heart beated almost panicly, she felt like fainting. She saw parts of Goku's funny-looking hair, but she couldn't see anything else for the moment she wasn't the tall type.  
  
Then, after a little while, she saw his turban. She swooned and felt like crying in happiness, she wanted to run to him and drown him in hot kisses, just to show him how much she loved him and that she'd adored him for so long. But she never did that, she was a coward. A feeling of excitement danced inside her, and she welcomed it with open arms.  
  
He walked passed the crowd without giving them a single look while the others stayed where they were. The young woman hurried after him after getting punches from elbows in her chin and stomach from the people surrounding her, she didn't want to lose him out of sight. The people did all they could to get first in line to see the fighters, but no one dared following him. Except for her.  
  
He went to a more calmer place under the shade of some palmtrees, and leaned against one of them while closing his eyes.  
  
The girl stopped walking a couple of metres away from him and took yet another deep breath. Then she slowly walked towards him while trying not to panic.  
  
His deep voice made her swoon.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She couldn't answer him, she was afraid of not saying the right words. He then opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Look, I don't have all day."  
  
The young woman stared up at his face, he was more handsome that ever. She cleared her throat, and spoke with shivering voice.  
  
"Hi mr. Piccolo... I'm Elsa, and I just wanted to tell you that I think that you're awesome..."  
  
She blushed. Gee, she sounded so dorky! But she continued, now whispering.  
  
"Also, I wanted to give you this. I bought you a flower. I could only afford one, I ran out of money and my parents didn't wanna lend me some..."  
  
Elsa stretched the hand with the rose towards Piccolo. He didn't move, he just kept looking at her. She began to sweat and blushed in shame.  
  
"If you don't want the flower, it's OK mr. Piccolo. It was my mistake, I'm truly sorry."  
  
She pressed the flower at her chest and tried not to cry. She managed to remain calm för a while, then silent tears began sneaking down her cheeks, sparkling like crystals. Now she had really embarrassed herself. How could she be so dumb to buy him a flower?! She should have known better.  
  
Suddenly she sobbed, and quickly she put her free hand to her face.  
  
"I'll leave you alone, mr. Piccolo. I'm so sorry that I disturbed you in any way," she whispered.  
  
Piccolo now knew what was going on. The girl was in love with him.  
  
"Wait," he demanded with his deep voice when she was about to turn around to walk away.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Gimme the flower, girl."  
  
She did as she was told, and she panted as she felt the touch of his fingertips on her skin. A shiver spread though her body, and for a moment she closed her eyes.  
  
Piccolo held the rose in one hand and patted her shoulder with the other one.  
  
"Thank you. Now, go on to your friends or your family. I'm sure that they would be surprised if they found you here alone with me."  
  
"I don't have any friends, and my family don't know that I'm here" whispered Elsa, "and I don't mind being alone with you, mr. Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo didn't show that he was surprised. Instead he did something that he would not do to just anybody. He carressed her on the cheek friendly and gave her a quick smile.  
  
Elsa felt how the desire grew stronger inside her and became more powerful, and she gave him a deep and longing look.  
  
"D-do y-you think t-that I'm pretty, mr. Piccolo?" she stammered and blushed.  
  
Piccolo felt sorry for the girl. He wasn't as coldhearted as he looked like. He put his hands on her shoulders, and spoke to her.  
  
"Yes. But I can't feel human feelings."  
  
She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's in my nature."  
  
She looked down at the ground for a moment, then she turned to him again as glittering tears came to birth in her darkbrown eyes.  
  
"So you can't... love someone?" she whispered.  
  
The honourable and powerful warrior crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head slowly. Tears began to run down from the young woman's eyes once more, and she sighed unhappilly.  
  
"That's just my luck," she sobbed. "All these years I've adored you, and then it turns out that... you can't..."  
  
Her hands quickly flew up to her face and a sound of crying could be heard. Piccolo really disliked that sound, but he didn't say a word. How could a human being fall in love with a Namek? It wasn't right, because Nameks couldn't love someone like humans could. He was shocked that he could feel sorry for a human who he hadn't met before. The term 'love' was strange for him, he couldn't quite understand it. Well he did care about Gohan, but he didn't love him like a father loves his son... or perhaps he did?  
  
The thought of this surprised him, he hadn't realized this until now. Anyways, this wasn't that kind of love the chick was talking about.  
  
This has to stop right now! his mind demanded. Of all the Z-fighters she had to fall in love with the Namek! Foolish girl, you shouldn't waste your feelings on me...  
  
Elsa still cried, and Piccolo spoke at last.  
  
"I don't know how you can love me, but I suggest that you find someone who can love you, because I know that I can't."  
  
He went silent for a while, and Elsa looked up at his face without crying no more. He knew that his words had hurt her feelings, he saw a deep sorrow in her eyes, and this was just too much for him.  
  
In anger he frowned and pushed her towards a tree.  
  
"Why can't you understand?!" he roared. "Am I too clever for you, huh??? Foolish human, if you were smarter you wouldn't have felt like this for me!"  
  
He grabbed her arm with a violent movement and forced her hand to take the rose.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word from you!!!" he yelled furiously. "Get yourself a life, because this is madness!!!"  
  
Elsa swallowed deeply and stared at him with fright in her eyes. She didn't dare to say the thing she had on her mind for the moment, was afraid that he would get even more angry. He had crushed her self-confidence and his words were worse than razors, but her love for him kept her standing on her feet without breaking down. She held the rose tight and felt her heart beat in panic.  
  
Piccolo turned away from her and started walking from there. He was furious, the girl talked about love and it confused him. Her eyes begged him to love her, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, and she didn't want to realize that. Then suddenly he heard her voice, why couldn't she just shut up?!  
  
"My heart will always belong to you, dear Namek."  
  
He kept walking and walking, trying to ignore her passionate words, but finally he stopped and turned around.  
  
All that was left from the young woman by the shade of the tree was the rose, which was laying on the ground, alone and vulnerable. Piccolo walked slowly towards it and, after looking at it for a while, bent down and picked it up. Different thoughts fought in his head to take control, but he only shook his head in silence with no expression on his face.  
  
The rose fell to the ground as Piccolo walked away to find the others and to prepare himself for the tournament. He never noticed that a young woman followed his single movement with sadness in her eyes from behind a tree further away. She sighed unhappily, closed her eyes while putting her hands to her heart and took a deep breath. She knew that she didn't hate him for what he had done to her, because she was madly in love with him.  
  
"Why can't you love me, mr. Piccolo?" Elsa whispered. "Why can't you love me?"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
